


That Girl Is You

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: That Girl Is You [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brother!Jensen, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Jared is friends with the reader and has had feelings for her for quite a while but knows she doesn’t trust easily and tries to keep them to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, Y/N,” said Jared, making you flinch as you headed for your car at the end of the day. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“S’fine. I’m jumpy today is all,” you said, Jared nodding. You’d had the roughest scene you’d ever had to film on the show today. You were a guest star at the beginning of the season but the response to your character had been great and they were bringing you back as a hunter love interest for Sam, full second half of the season with a strong possibility for more next year. But explaining your character, Rae’s absence on the show for those few months she was missing was solved with a demon kidnapping which meant shooting a demon kidnapping which meant a whole lot of not fun for you the past three days.

“Can I walk you to your car?” he asked. You were a little embarrassed but Jared was your friend, with a bit of coaxing on his part at first and a whole lot from your older brother, Jensen’s, to get you to lighten up. You’d met Jared a few times sparingly over the past year when you were visiting Jensen in Austin but you never got to really know him until you moved to Vancouver and started to work together. Honestly, you didn’t feel like walking all the way across the studio lots to the parking lot by yourself at night a whole lot either and going with your big, strong friend seemed a much nicer option.

You nodded and Jared walked by your side, keeping an eye on you when you jumped at a car alarm in the distance.

“On second thought, why don’t you swing my place after you go home and change into something comfortable?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m fine, Jared,” you said with a wave, forcing a smile. “You had a super early call time today and it’s already eight.”

“Well, I’m not having a so great day actually and Ackles flew back to Austin a few hours ago and…I could use some company if that’s okay,” said Jared. You turned to look up at him, Jared wearing a soft smile.

“Yeah, of course,” you said. “I’ll come by after a quick shower.”

“Great. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Hi,” you said when Jared opened the door to his apartment. You’d never been over to his place before. It was nice and wide open, Jared looking relaxed in a pair of sweatpants and a white t shirt.

“Hey,” said Jared, ushering you inside. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving. You want to order something to eat?”

“Uh, okay,” you said. Jared dug out some take out menus and you let him choose, wandering around the apartment while he ordered. When he finished, you made your way to his couch, taking a seat and giving him a smile. “So, you doing alright?”

“This is going to sound bad since it’s the number one thing I should never lie about but I did. Today’s actually pretty good for me but I could tell you were having a bad day and I was nervous if I pushed it, you’d shut me out and then you’d be alone in your apartment after having to film all that crap this week and I know you put on a tough face but you were definitely bringing it home with you,” he said. A part of you wanted to be mad at him for lying, especially about something as serious as that. Then there was that other part of you that knew he was right. Your scenes had freaked you out. A lot. It was all pretend and fake but you’d barely slept in days. You weren’t going to cry even though today had been the more emotional stuff. You’d done that the first night you brought it home with you. But you couldn’t shake the scared feeling that stayed with you, even if you knew nothing could hurt you.

“As long as you never lie to me about something like that with you ever again, we’re good,” you said, giving him a small nod, Jared relaxing at your words.

“So are you okay?” he asked. “Honestly?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” you said, fisting your hands in the material of your sweatpants. “I keep thinking if someone ever got in my apartment, how easy they could hurt me or take me or…Rae’s like a badass and she got taken…I’ll get over it. I’m being silly.”

“You want to stay here tonight? Also, you’re sort of a badass too,” asked Jared with a smile. You turned your head, Jared nodding down a hall. “I have a guest room. It might be a little dusty and smell like your brother when he’s had too many and needs to crash, but you might sleep better here.”

“I don’t want to bother you,” you said, immediately knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

“Hm,” said Jared, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, crossing his arms. “Do you know how many times I’ve said those exact words to other people? To friends, family? How many times I lied that I was okay? That it was okay to just go quietly alone so I didn’t bother other people?”

“I didn’t mean it like that Jared,” you said, sighing as you slumped back into his very soft couch.

“I know you didn’t but in a way…you did. You can’t fake to a faker. Trust me, I’ve had more time to practice,” he said. You stared over at him, Jared looking right back.

“I want to stay,” you said quietly.

“Okay,” he said with a smile. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I have a hard time trusting people lately,” you said.

“I noticed,” he said, reaching behind the couch, the next thing you knew something was over your head. You felt it move back up, one of Jared’s beanie’s now on your head. “That’s my bad day one. It helps.”

“Thanks. For being my friend,” you said with a nod.

“You don’t have to thank me for that. I get something out of this little arrangement too you know,” he said with a big smile, bopping your nose.

“You’re very sweet,” you said. “Most guys in my experience are only like that when they want something.”

“Yeah, we can be dicks,” he said, earning a laugh from you. “You know, Y/N, you’re around the show and set a lot more now. Hanging out with the cast most of your working and free time…we’re dirty guys and we can be annoying and obnoxious but you can always talk to any of us. We’re a family. They’re my strange weirdo brothers I never asked for but I love ‘em. They’ll be that for you too you know. Besides, Jensen’s been getting on us to make his littlest sister feel more welcome.”

“I know. I’m just…you know. I don’t make friends as easy as you do,” you said with a shrug.

“Yeah but the one’s you do have are important to you. Makes me pretty special then, huh?” he said. You laughed, Jared ruffling your head as he hopped up from the couch. “I’m gonna grab you some pajamas.”

A few minutes later you exited his guest room in one of his t shirts, pretty much a dress on you, and a pair of clean boxers over your underwear, Jared snorting when he saw you.

“God, you look so tiny,” he said. “Am I really that big a freak of nature?”

“I like that you’re tall,” you said with a smile, sliding onto one of his counter stools.

“You hate having to stand on boxes all the time when we film together,” he said.

“They don’t make me when I film with the short guy, you know, Jensen,” you said, Jared laughing. Jared’s intercom buzzed off and he headed downstairs to grab the food, back a moment later and handing a styrofoam container over to you.

He carried his over to the couch and started to dig into his Chinese food, kicking up his feet and patting the spot next to him. You did the same, Jared stealing one of your eggrolls for himself before he got more from the other bag of takeout.

You lazily watched the television, starting to feel better and let go of the day, even if that meant you felt your exhaustion coming on. After a while Jared noticed you starting to get quiet and turned it off, heading for bed and making sure you would come get him if you needed anything. You were just about asleep when you got a call from Jensen.

“Hey,” you said, rubbing your eye. “What’s wrong? It’s two in the morning there.”

“Your nephew has a tummy flu,” said Jensen, half-asleep himself from the sounds of it. “De’s exhausted and I wanted to check up. You were quiet today.”

“Poor Zepp. Hopefully it’s a 24 hour thing,” you said.

“Yeah. He had some water about an hour ago he’s managed to keep down. We’re riding out the tail end of it,” said Jensen, a soft coo in the background. “Don’t avoid the question, kiddo.”

“I’m at Jared’s,” you blurted out, Jensen pausing. “He wanted to check on me because of the scenes this week and then I told him I was scared and-”

“Scared? What are you scared of?” he asked.

“Get out of big brother mode for a second, Jens. I’m fine. I didn’t want to be alone tonight was all,” you said.

“Ok. Well I’m glad you’re not afraid anymore. Why don’t you ask Jared if you can stay over? Or I’ll ask if you want,” he said.

“Jared already invited me to. He’s passed out in his bed,” you said.

“And you’re…” said Jensen.

“In the guest room,” you said. Jensen was quiet again, Zepp sounding like he was fussing in the background for a moment. “You got your hands full.”

“I can handle a sleeping almost two year old. It’s always been that 25 year old kid sister that was the handful,” said Jensen, a smirk in his voice. “When I get back up there next week, do you want to maybe bunk with me for a while?”

“You don’t have the room,” you said.

“Come on. It’s no fun coming home to an empty apartment and I definitely have room,” he said. You knew he meant the exact opposite of making you feel bad but that’s where your head went, Jensen sighing. “Mom’s been breathing down my back so I mean, cut me slack here.”

“Over what? She let you move across the country by yourself when I was three,” you said.

“Yeah and you’re her baby girl so different rules,” he said.

“Since when?” you scoffed.

“Just shut up,” he said, voice turning high. “Not you, Zeppy. Your Aunt Y/N is being a stubborn silly again. I know, you want daddy to be quiet.”

“I’m okay, Jensen. Jared’s got me tonight, alright?” you said. “Take care of the little guy.”

“Alright. You’re off the hook only because someone far cuter than your ugly mug is trying to get my attention,” he said, making a silly baby noise. “Text me tomorrow.”

“Sure. Night, Jensen.”

 

You woke up with a stretch and to the sound of a shower going. It was already ten and you hadn’t meant to sleep so late. You climbed out of bed and changed clothes, heading out into the kitchen of the apartment, Jared’s bedroom door opening and a towel wrapped around his head.

“Morning,” you said, giving him a smile. “Cute.”

“I thought you might prefer if I wasn’t a smelly mess for breakfast,” he said. You tilted your head, Jared nodding to his running shoes by the front door. “Do you want to go out for something? I only have cereal.”

“I’m sure you want me out of your hair. I have stuff at home,” you said, moving around to the door and grabbing your bag. Jared nodded, looking a little less sure of himself than the night before. “I uh, maybe we can hang out tonight though? If you don’t have plans.”

The smile on his face was instantaneous, adorable and genuine all at once if not a little shy, something you’d never seen before with him. He’d always been outgoing, an opposite to the more reserved nature you tended to find in your brother and yourself. Jared was the one that pointed it out that it must have been a family trait one day, saying eventually you’d warm up to him like Jensen had with Jared.

You had. You really had and you considered Jared a good friend, a friend that you got to share with Jensen but your relationship didn’t depend on him always being around.

“No. I’m not busy at all. I have to grab some groceries but that’s it,” said Jared, rocking back on his heels.

“Cool. I’ll text you later when I’m done with chores,” you said.

“I hope you do,” said Jared. You stared at him as he softened his smile, eventually saying a quick goodbye as you headed for home.

 

“Ahem,” said Jensen when you answered his call a little after lunch. He’d already left two voicemails and he was annoyed at you for not picking up earlier. You rolled your eyes at his tone, dragging your garbage down the hall to the chute.  _“I said ahem.”_

“Manners, Jensen,” you said, groaning as you hoisted the bag up. “I know you learned them.”

“Don’t give me a brush off. I checked with the other guys and you didn’t talk to either one of them today so now you get pissy Jensen. Tough luck,” he said.

“Oh don’t drag our other siblings into this,” you groaned, sending the bag down the chute and heading back for your apartment.

“Big sibling code. We watch the small’s one back behind her back so suck it up,” he said. “Now tell me what scared you last night.”

“The demon kidnapping scenes…hi Mr. Rodgers,” you said as you saw your neighbor bringing his trash down, quickly walking away when he raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, my neighbor.”

“You brought work home with you?” asked Jensen. You were quiet until you slipped back in your apartment, locking the door behind you.

“I was saying, the kidnapping stuff scared me a little since I live on my own now and I am a million times better today. It’s like you said, I brought it home. You’ve done it before. I swear, I’m fine,” you said.

“True but that was feeling bad about stuff. I’ve never thought something would bust in my apartment and hurt me,” he said.

“Well you’re a boy so it’s different,” you said with a shrug.

“I want you to take that self-defense class I made De take,” he said.

“Uh, no thanks,” you said.

“Uh, it’s not up for debate. My wife lost this fight so I can guarantee you’ll lose it too. She said it made her feel a lot better about when I’m not with her. You’re both badasses. I think it’d give you some peace of mind,” he said.

“You mean give you peace of mind,” you said.

“You’ve had a bad run of things lately. Eric and the break-in and the creepy audition guy and call it my birthday present for the next five years but take it for me. Please,” he said.

“I told you to never bring up Eric ever again,” you said. “It’s been well over six months and-”

“And you’re a different person now. I know he hurt you and if you give me permission I will drive up to Dallas and kick his ass but it is okay to trust people Y/N,” he said.

“I have plans for the rest of the day so if you don’t mind, I have to go,” you said, hanging up. You knew it was childish and he’d force a talk when he got back on Monday but for now you were ignoring him and everyone else.

Except for Jared. Jared never pushed and it was simple with him. You could go out tonight, have a little fun and forgot all about your crappy year.

 

“Hey,” said Jared, meeting you just outside your apartment building a little after six. He was in jeans and a light blue button down, a white beanie on his head. “A dress? I should have classed it up more.”

“You look pretty too, Jare,” you said with a laugh, Jared biting his bottom lip as he looked at you in your simple floral dress with a light denim jacket. “You said there was a music festival you were interested in checking out tonight?”

“After we grab a bite I figured. It’s better than a movie,” he said with a smile, starting to walk down the sidewalk, Jared chuckling to himself. “So Jensen may have called me earlier. It sounded like you guys had a fight.”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” you said, squeezing your hand around your clutch.

“He means well. I told him I was hanging out with you. It seemed to calm him down,” said Jared.

“He’s always been…the past year was a little hard for me,” you said, stopping at a crosswalk. “He was the one I could call up when I was fourteen and going to my first school dance and gave me boy advice and sticking up for myself and made me love classic rock. But he worries a lot too.”

“Oh, I’m not even his real brother and I know how he treats me. I can’t imagine being his kid sister,” said Jared with a smirk.

“You’re still his little brother,” you said, Jared laughing. “Thanks for letting me stay over last night. I needed it more than I let on.”

“S’no problem,” he said, walking when the signal changed. “It gets quiet on the weekends sometimes if I stay up here. I don’t mind the company. Hey, and next weekend is your very first con isn’t it? That’ll be fun”

“I’ve gone before for the dork with my family a few times. I’m glad they’re sticking me with Alex for my panel. I don’t think I could go up there by myself,” you said.

“Didn’t they tell you? You’re with Jensen and me too,” said Jared. You glanced up at him, no sign of a joke.

“I can’t do that! Who thought that was a good idea?” you asked.

“We did. It’s not that scary,” he said. You had very different opinions of scary but you’d been warned that this would be something you’d eventually have to do. “So ladies choice tonight. What do you want to eat?”

“I’ve been craving some good barbecue since I moved here,” you said, Jared laughing.

“I got just the place.”

 

It was after midnight when you and Jared left the music festival, his arm thrown lazily over your shoulders, a sway in his hips as the music started to fade away and you headed back towards the center of the city and your apartments. He’d shown you the best place in Canada to get some Texas barbecue according to him and it had been pretty good in your opinion. You walked off your dinner when you found the park where the festival was, grabbing a few drinks for yourselves and settling in somewhere near the middle of the crowd. You nearly got separated a few times until Jared grabbed your hand, pulling you in front of him, throwing his arms over you so you leaned back against his chest. You felt his chin rest on your head a few times, slowly moving to the music, your own body moving with him.

As you headed back through the quiet city streets, you were happy for his arm around you. It made you feel safe and halfway home, the flutter in your stomach started to grow. You sighed, shaking your head. You didn’t say a word on the way, Jared dropping you off in your lobby, giving you a wave goodnight and saying to text him the next day if you weren’t busy. You smiled and saw one appear on his face, Jared heading for his own home.

You felt the flutter pause once you were in the elevator, starting back up again as you thought about how that was the first time you’d had fun in months. You didn’t need a crush.

But you were pretty sure the happy flutter in your stomach wasn’t getting the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the reader get to know each other better...

“Hey, lil Ackles,” said Jared on set on Monday morning. “You left your hoodie at my place yesterday.”

“Oh. I’ll have to swing by and pick it up sometime,” you said, recalling your Sunday afternoon at the park with Jared. You were sort of mad that you had a convention the upcoming weekend and you wouldn’t get to spend as much alone time with him, a thought that had your stomach churning pleasantly again.

“Hey,” you heard barked at you. You glanced over your shoulder, Jensen pursing his lips at you.

“I’m making a run for it,” you said, Jared laughing as you started to jog past him.

“Good call,” he said. You slipped outside of the studio and were heading for your trailer when Jensen appeared around a corner, grabbing your arm.

“Seriously?” you said, Jensen spinning you around and pulling you with him to his own.

“You forget I know this place inside and out,” said Jensen, opening his door and patting you inside. He closed it behind him, crossing his arms as you took a seat on his couch.

“I don’t understand what you’re mad at me about,” you said, shrugging and crossing your arms. “I had a very fun weekend and how’s Zepp?”

“He’s much better,” said Jensen, locking the door as you scrunched up your face. “I don’t want anyone to bother us.”

“You’re being weird…” you said, Jensen taking a seat next to you.

“And you’re scaring me,” he said, a flash of hurt on his face. “You’re different, Y/N. I was trying to say that the other night. Eric cheated on you. It sucks but it was nothing you did wrong. I never liked him dating you.”

“Have you ever come home and found someone sleeping with your partner?” you asked. Jensen shook his head. “You have no idea what that feels like, how it makes you think about yourself.”

“I don’t. I don’t know what it’s like to be harassed in an audition either,” said Jensen. You lifted your head, Jensen rubbing a hand up and down your back. “I never had anyone break in my apartment when I was home on top of all that. I know you lost a lot of your confidence and security and friends over the Eric thing and the reason I get so fucking pissed off when you don’t talk to me about crap is because I have a best friend who didn’t talk to me and I almost lost him. You don’t call me up to talk anymore. We live five minutes from each other and I feel like I see you even less now.”

“Jens, I do not feel like that,” you said. “I got scared, I’m not…”

“I know. But I worry. I’ve worried over you since the day you were born,” he said. “You call me out on stuff when I get closed off. You always have. Only fair I do it back.”

You stared at him, resisting the urge to roll your eyes or scoff or get annoyed. You tried to remember what Jared had said over the weekend, that he cared and of course you weren’t bothering Jensen if you talked to him about stuff that was bothering you. Somehow you forgot that and needed Jared to remind you.

“Last week…I was fine doing the scenes but being home alone at night scared me. Staying over Jared’s really helped. We hung out some over the weekend and it made me feel silly for being scared in the first place. He made me feel a lot better,” you said.

“Did you tell him why you were  _really_  scared?” asked Jensen. You narrowed your eyes, Jensen glancing away. “Okay, I let it slip to him about the break in, just because you weren’t talking to me, so I had no other choice.”

“He’s been texting me at night now,” you said with a shrug. “I didn’t realize you put him up to it.”

“I actually didn’t,” said Jensen, lifting his chin. “I leave you two alone for one weekend and looks like you stole my best friend.”

“I did not,” you said, Jensen putting you in a headlock. “I swear if you mess up my hair…”

“You going to talk to me the next time you get scared? Or at least Jared or De or somebody?” he asked. You nodded, Jensen kissing the top of your head. “Good. Also, an apartment opened up in my building. It’s a one bedroom place but we have a doorman and please move in. Security is way better…I also put down the deposit so you sort of have to say yes.”

“If you want to buy me things, how about like a puppy?” you asked.

“The building is dog friendly,” he said with a smile.

“Fine. You’re moving all my stuff though,” you said.

“Deal. Oh, and Jared lives just around the corner,” said Jensen with a smile.

“Why would that matter?” you asked.

“No reason,” said Jensen, a strange look on him before he stood, pulling you with him. “Let’s get back before Jared thinks I’ve murdered you.”

 

**Four Days Later**

“I can’t believe Ackles got you into a new apartment,” said Jared, over your new place after work one night, helping you unpack a few things in exchange for some pizza.

“I can’t believe he paid the deposit and the cost to break my other lease. He knows I hate when he does crap like that. He’s not allowed to spend more than fifty bucks on me for Christmas,” you said. “He won’t even let me pay him back.”

“He must have been pretty scared,” said Jared. “A place I lived in when I first got to LA got broke in once. I wasn’t home but it definitely freaked me out. At least in your new place, I’m right around the block. We can carpool home together too.”

“Very true,” you said, Jared grabbing a plate out of your hand when you had to stand on your tiptoes to put it on the shelf.

“I got it,” he said, sliding the plate away, Jared putting the less used things up where it was harder to reach. After an hour you were all settled, the cardboard boxes down at the recycling bin, Jared plopping down on your couch. “I’m starving.”

“Me too. I forgot to grab lunch today,” you said, Jared tsking you. “I forgot!”

“You won’t do that too many times,” he said. “So you surviving your first full episode back?”

“As well as I was expecting. It’s a lot different than being a tax accountant,” you said, Jared laughing. “What?”

“You were an accountant?” he asked. “When?”

“After college for two years. I spent the past one acting after I realized I didn’t want to do that the rest of my life. Plus if Jensen could do it, so I could I. We had the same drama teachers in school. I remember they said I was really good,” you said. “I couldn’t sit in a cubicle the rest of my life.”

“My dad was an accountant,” said Jared.

“Really? We could bore you to death with our CPA talk,” you said with a laugh.

“Oh, trust me, I’ve heard it all. Jensen mentioned a few times over the years heading home to see you in your plays and musicals. He always thought you might have the acting bug,” he said.

“At the moment I do,” you said, grabbing your phone and ordering some food for Jared, taking a seat on the couch next to him. “So my brother sort of told me about this thing we’re doing now, about talking and not keeping secrets when we’re feeling down and stuff. I think it’d maybe be a good thing if we had that same arrangement.”

“Wow. Even Ackles didn’t pick up that I was feeling off today but you did,” he said with a little smirk. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired and I don’t really want to be alone right now is all.”

“You’re always free to stay here when you don’t want to be alone,” you said, ruffling his hair. “Plus I always make sure to have an emergency stash of chocolate ice cream.”

“I just want to hang out for a few hours if that’s okay with you,” said Jared.

“Yeah. It’s definitely okay.”

 

About three hours later, Jared had a full stomach and was fast asleep on your couch. He had a midday call time like yourself so you figured there was no harm in leaving him be. You turned off a few lights and found a blanket for him, covering him up before you headed for bed.

The next morning you woke up to Jared draped all over the couch, stirring when he heard you step in the room.

“Morning,” you said quietly, Jared yawning as he stood and stretched impossibly tall, practically touching the ceiling.

“Thanks for letting me crash,” he said, rubbing the back of his head as he kept waking up. “You have a comfy couch.”

“Feeling any better today?” you asked, walking into the kitchen to look for some coffee. He hummed and excused himself to your bathroom, a knock on your apartment door startling you. You looked through the peephole and sighed, Jensen smiling when you opened it up. “Hi. Can I help you?”

“Well good morning to you too, grumpy,” said Jensen, stepping inside and clapping his hands together. “Come on and you totally forgot you were going to that class with me before work, didn’t you.”

“That doesn’t sound like something I would agree to willingly,” you said, crossing your arms.

“It’s 45 minutes,” he said. “It’ll be fun.”

“What’ll be fun?” said Jared, looking a little more refreshed, Jensen narrowing his eyes.

“Weren’t you wearing those clothes yesterday?” asked Jensen, looking over to you.

“He stayed over on the couch last night,” you said, Jensen glancing behind you. “I’m sorry Jared. Apparently I can’t make us breakfast because-”

“Actually, it’s cool,” said Jensen with a smile. “You’re right, with getting out of the class and trying to get to work on time and I think I could convince De to go with you to the one she took in Austin sometime and it’d be much more fun for you. Okay. I’ll see you guys later.”

“He’s fucking weird,” you said as you closed up after him.

“I think it’s an older brother thing,” said Jared, shaking his head.

“So…breakfast?”

 

**Jared POV**

“Can I talk to you?” I asked as soon as I was in Jensen’s trailer later that day, poking my head in the bedroom to make sure it was all clear of Y/N.

“What’s up?” asked Jensen with a smile, setting his script down.

“Could you maybe lay off? You’re freaking your sister out,” I said. Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I already talked to her about the class thing and the stunt guys are going to show her a few things.”

“Alright but we both know this isn’t about that,” said Jensen. “You and Y/N sure have been having quite a few  _sleepovers_  lately.”

“That is all they are,” I said, Jensen nodding.

“None of my business if they are or aren’t. But for a guy that likes my little sister and has gone out with her on a few non-date dates already, I’m not sure what I am and am not supposed to know anymore,” said Jensen. “Considering I know for a fact you have the world’s biggest crush on her.”

“I haven’t asked her out. We’re just friends right now,” I said, taking a seat at the counter.

“You’ve been friends for months. You’ve had these other feelings for her the second week you knew her and I know they’re only getting stronger, at least on your end. Just ask her out. What’s the harm?” said Jensen.

“I fuck up the friendship. I make her feel awkward having to come work with me everyday, having to play a love interest. Jensen, you have got to stop with the little hints. They’re going over her head thankfully but please, stop before she figures it out,” I asked.

“Okay. I will,” said Jensen, taking a seat next to me. “I don’t know if she likes you in that way, Jared. I don’t. Even if I did, I don’t know if I’d tell you. Stuff like this, you guys have to figure it out on your own. I will say that she reminds me of you in some ways. She got closed off in a bad way and trust is not something she ever gave out freely but even more so now. You have it with her somehow. That’s special and she cares about you.”

“Aren’t you supposed to like size me up by default? Tell me to stay away from your little sister?” I asked, Jensen shrugging.

“The thought crossed my mind when I saw the way you looked at her when no one was watching. But only for a second. You’re both good people. I think she’d help you and you’d help her,” he said. “Plus you’re from Texas so you get bonus points.”

“If I asked her out, what odds do you think I have?” I asked.

“Don’t ask her out then,” said Jensen.

“What-”

“Ask your best friend to hang out. She’s got to be your best friend first,” said Jensen.

“She already is,” I said.

“I know. So stop worrying and tomorrow night, go do something fun with her,” he said. “Trust me. When you’re ready to try for a date, you’ll try.”

 

**Reader POV**

“Home sweet home,” you said the middle of Saturday afternoon as you headed out of the Dallas airport and into the Texas heat, Jensen breaking off outside to go grab a pair of kids and spin them around. “Someone’s entered dad mode.”

You gave De a wave, motioning that you’d catch a ride with Jared when they had all three kids to handle. You grabbed a cab and headed to your hotel, strange considering you were only twenty minutes away from your house.

“Are your parents coming to the con tomorrow?” asked Jared.

“They normally come to this one. I promised I’d stop over for their family mini party,” you said, glancing at your lap.

“Not so excited for a family reunion?” he asked.

“Our extended family is going to be there too, you know like family friends from when we were growing up,” you said.

“Sounds fun,” said Jared.

“My ex-boyfriend’s parents are one of those friends. I don’t know if he’ll be there or not,” you said.

“Oh,” said Jared.

“It’s so fucking stupid to be worried over that,” you said.

“I could come with you if you wanted,” said Jared. “Otherwise I’m just going to be sitting alone in my hotel room waiting for you guys to get back so we can go grab a drink. Please, I will happily be dragged along.”

You gave him a smile, Jared returning it as you nodded.

An hour later you were at your parents house, Jensen’s SUV already parked in the driveway next to your car you’d left behind when you moved to Canada.

“Hey,” you said when you stepped in through the front door, Arrow sneaking around a corner and staring up at you. “Hey cutie. You’re getting so big!”

You picked up your niece, JJ around the corner after her, a bigger huff coming out when you picked her up.

“You definitely got bigger,” you said, giving the girls hugs before you set them down and Jared got his own hugs. “How’s school going?”

“Fun. It’s  _so_  long though,” said JJ, grabbing your hand and leading you down the hall. “Uncle Jared you want to play hide and go seek?”

“Sure,” said Jared. “Let me say hi to your parents first.”

JJ took off with Arrow, Danneel whipping her head around as you pointed to the dining room, De mouthing a thank you as she took off after them.

“Hey. We’re here,” you said, wandering into the back of the house and the kitchen, all three of your siblings around the kitchen counter and speaking in hushed tones.

“New boyfriend?” you heard behind you, rolling your eyes when your dad walked in. “Oh. S’just Jared. Hey, there’s a light I need you to change.”

Jared cocked his head, your dad holding up his hands.

“Not my fault I had short sons,” said your dad, both your brothers grumbling.

“Sure thing. Put me to work,” said Jared, following your dad down a hall. You felt your siblings eyes on you, Jensen staring at you.

“What?” you said, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

“Eric’s in the backyard with his girlfriend,” said Josh. You sighed and moved around to look out the back window, most people outside, Eric standing with Emily and sipping on a drink. “You want us to do something?”

“Yeah. Act like adults,” you said, trying to twist off the top, Josh reaching over and doing it for you.

“Mackenzie’s already  _‘accidentally’_  spilled her drink all over him,” said Jensen. You gave your older sister a long look but she just shrugged. “Very grownup of her. I was so proud.”

“You two boys think physically. I prefer my revenge to be slow and psychological,” she said with another shrug. “Women are evil like that.”

“To think I thought I raised good children, not you four deviants,” said you mom, wandering into the kitchen. She gave you a hug but didn’t let you pull out of it. “I want you all to behave today, understand? Your father and I are still friends with Eric’s parents.”

“Why?” scoffed Jensen. “Look at the kind of kid they raised.”

“Get off my counter,” she said, Jensen immediately sliding down to his feet.

“Sorry, mom,” he said quietly.

“Eric wanted to apologize to Y/N for what he did,” said your mom. You rolled your eyes, knowing that was the farthest thing from the truth. “Hear him out and if he doesn’t, then my other children can go torture him after your father and I get done with him. Okay?”

“Fine,” you said, chugging your beer before you went to the backyard, spotting Jared in the far corner working with your dad in the shed on something. You decided to get it over and done with, weaving through people until you got to Eric and Emily, giving them both a fake smile. “I heard you wanted to tell me something?”

“Em, give us a minute,” said Eric. You glared at her as she left, your once college roommate and best friend. Until she started spending time between the sheets with him. Eric waited until she was gone before he gave you a smile. “You look amazing, Y/N. You been working out?”

“Not anymore than I used to,” you said, lifting your chin.

“Well you look great,” he said. “How’s the acting thing going?”

“Fine. I was told you wanted to apologize to me,” you said.

“I pulled a shitty move,” he said. “Emily…I screwed up. She’s a nice girl but it was only ever sex and that’s not what I want.”

“It’s not, is it,” you said, crossing your arms.

“No. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately and I think when I took that job out of grad school it was so overwhelming and I did a bad thing and I screwed us up. It’s my fault,” he said. You saw Jared lingering close by, half-listening to your conversation as he spoke to your brothers.

“Considering you did the cheating, I’d say so,” you said.

“I’m sorry,” said Eric.

“Okay. I’m not forgiving you but it’s a step in the right direction,” you said.

“You want to go make out in the back of my car?” he asked. You blinked slowly, Eric shrugging. “Or we can skip to the other stuff. Although you always were so prissy about the back of the car-”

“Leave! Now!” you said. “And learn how to treat a girl right, dickhead.”

“You don’t have to be a bitch about it,” he scoffed. You saw his eyes get wide when a hand fisted in his shirt.

“I think you should leave before this gets worse,” said Jared quietly, giving him a smile and patting him on the back hard. Eric took off, Emily coming over and glaring at you before she followed after. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you said, closing your eyes, your brothers grumbling but walking it off. “Eric’s a dick and he’s gone so I’m ready to start having some fun.”

 

“Hey, Y/N,” said Jared a few hours later, pulling you away from your parents. “Do you want to go for a walk? Jensen said there’s a park just a few blocks down from here.”

“Yeah,” you said, excusing yourselves, taking the familiar walk there. Jared was quiet and you wondered if you missed some sign that he was having a bad day. “You okay, bud?”

“Mhm. Just wanted to spend some time with you,” he said as you walked. You tilted your head up at him but he was looking forward, turning one way down one of the walking paths through the park. “Sorry about that guy.”

“I’ll never have to see him again. It’s fine. Thanks for not letting one of the boys do something stupid,” you said. “They mean well.”

“You’re not seeing anyone right now,” said Jared. You glanced at him, tilting your head.

“Nope. Single as a pringle,” you said with a laugh. “My parents got enough grandkids running around to not get on my case about it.”

“Your dad asked if I was there as your boyfriend,” said Jared. You broke out laughing.

“Seriously? What gave him that idea?” you asked.

“No idea,” said Jared. He shrugged and you turned down the shorter path to loop back around, a guy walking along the path farther down. Jared held your hand and gave the guy a nod as he went past. He didn’t release it though and you stopped him. “What?”

“Can I ask you something?” you asked, Jared smiling down at you. “I don’t have any guy friends I can really ask this and I can’t ask my family but I know you’ll give me an honest answer. Am I too…standoffish? I always liked that I was independent but is that unattractive to you? As a guy I mean.”

“You’re the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen,” he said. You opened your mouth to speak but he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, your arms reaching up behind his neck. When you needed to breathe you pulled back, Jared looking all kinds of nervous and relaxed.

“You kissed me,” you said.

“You kissed me back,” he said. You bit your bottom lip, that rush of butterflies in your stomach filling you up. “I had that planned so much better in my head.”

“How’d you have it planned?” you asked, leaning in closer.

“After a date,” he said.

“I see,” you said, Jared lowering his head. “You could always make a new plan and just kiss me again.”

“I like that plan,” said Jared, chuckling quietly when his lips brushed yours. “Do you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the reader are officially together and they couldn’t be happier…

“Good morning,” said Jensen at breakfast in the green room the next day, wearing a large smile. “You didn’t come back from your walk.”

“I texted mom, said I went back to the hotel with Jared,” you said.

“Do anything fun last night?  _Anyone?_ ” he asked. Jared walked into the green room sipping on his coffee, blinking at you as you whacked your brother.

“Y/N and I came back to downtown and walked around for a while,” said Jared, sipping some more before handing you a coffee. “We’re dating.”

“Dating?” asked Jensen, looking at you.

“You know, we’re trying it out,” you said, glancing down, not sure how mad he’d be that you were starting to fall for his best friend.

“Give me the real reaction to that news,” said Jensen with a soft smile.

“He’s my boyfriend,” you said with a smile, Jensen nodding.

“Well all I can say is about time. He’s been crushing on you for months,” said Jensen.

“I sort of picked up on some stuff I realized I missed, especially comments from you,” you said. “I kept Jared up way too late last night talking.”

“S’fine. Talking to you makes me happy,” said Jared, Jensen rolling his eyes.

“Tone it down, Romeo. We have a panel in ten and then this one has her first one ever at 9. You ready for it?” asked Jensen.

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

Watching the early morning panel with the guys was fun and laid back, something you found yourself enjoying. Then you had to go on stage with Alex though and you practically threw up before you got out there.

“Hi guys,” said Alex when he took a seat and you cursed to yourself for looking so nervous up there. “You know Y/N right? She plays Rae on the show and somebody’s coming back full time after the winter break…”

You heard some rumblings in the crowd but gave a friendly smile.

“Yeah, you’ll be seeing more of Rae this season and I think you guys are really going to like what they do with the character,” you said, Alex kicking over his bottle of water. You caught his face and knew he’d done it on purpose, even if he still got nervous at doing these things.

“Oh boy,” you heard Jared say from somewhere, Jensen sighing dramatically from the end of the stage.

“This is what happens when we let the kids have their own panel,” said Jensen with a groan.

“Can we help you?” you asked, Jensen crossing his arms.

“Just checking in on the train wreck. It’s going as well as I figured,” said Jensen.

“Hey, it’s her first time, lay off,” said Alex teasingly, Jared hopping up the steps on stage.

“First panel? I think a little hazing is in order,” said Jared, Jensen right on his tail.

“Remember I have horribly embarrassing childhood photos of one of you,” you said, Jensen stopping in his tracks. The crowd laughed, Jensen pretending to narrow his eyes. You glanced up to Jared for help, realizing halfway through they were trying to get you to relax by making fools of themselves.

“Hey! Take it easy on the new kid. It’s rough. Trust me,” said Alex. Jared pretended like he was going to mess up your hair when Jensen leaned back and made a show of being called off stage.

“Have fun, Y/N,” whispered Jared with a smile, kissing your cheek. You smiled as they headed off stage, Alex shaking his head.

“How did you survive growing up with that?” he asked.

“I have no idea.”

 

You made it through your own panel pretty well, only stumbling over your words once and it sounded like people were excited to have a badass hunter on the show again. The panel with the boys was what made you nervous though. You really didn’t want to go out there but Jensen threw you over his shoulder and carried you out, a loud laugh echoing in the room.

“Hey, you guys met, Y/N, right?” said Jared, your butt landing on something soft as Jensen set you down. “The younger and better looking Ackles.”

“Really?” asked Jensen as he sat down. “Mr. gray hair.”

Jared scoffed as he sat down on top of you, Jensen wincing. You patted Jared’s leg and he shifted his weight, throwing his arms over your shoulders to keep from falling to the floor.

“Who’s excited to have Rae back? I know one Winchester in particular that is,” said Jared with a smirk.

“I have a question. Why do Dean and Rae look so similar?” asked Jensen, crossing his arms.

“Uh, we don’t talk about that,” said Jared with a laugh, sliding off of you and moving to set you on Jensen’s lap. “Aren’t they adorable?”

You turned your head the same time Jensen did, both of you apparently making the same face because you heard an enormous laugh erupt throughout the room.

“How on earth have you lived with this for 14 years,” you asked.

“You were good training,” said Jensen. You rolled your eyes but got a small hug from him before he moved you to stand. He leaned over and put his hand to your ear. “You don’t have to stay. We just wanted to make sure you knew you were welcome here.”

“I know,” you said with a nod, giving him a side hug, Jensen kissing the top of your head when you turned around. You looked over to Jared who gave you a nod and you had a smirk on your face fast, quickly giving Jensen a wet willy that made him cringe.

“Oh don’t think because there are witnesses there will not be hell to pay, kid,” said Jensen, hopping up from his seat, quickly chasing you back down stage. You held up your hands when he caught up to you, giving you a smile instead. “Enjoying yourself this weekend?”

“Yeah,” you said. “In a lot of ways.”

“Good. Make sure to come out for the last question,” he said. “I gotta run, kid.”

“I will.”

 

“Sleepyhead,” said Jared, poking you when the car pulled up outside your apartment building late that night. You stretched in your seat and wanted to snuggling into Jared’s side but he was undoing your seatbelt and forcing you to sit up. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, okay?”

“Kay. Night,” you said, waking up a bit and giving him a kiss, Jensen patiently waiting for you outside. You grabbed your bag from the floor and climbed out, Jared giving you a wave as you followed Jensen into the building.

“You know he loves you, don’t you?” asked Jensen.

“He loves me?” you asked.

“Yeah. He was scared I would hate him so he confessed like a month after you started working here,” said Jensen.

“Why do you think he loves me?” you asked.

“You know how you wanted to be a photographer when you were little? Mom and dad got you that camera for your 13th birthday? You took pictures of everything and there’s this one picture you took, you were too young to really understand what you were looking at but you took one of me and De, the first time I brought her home. It was thanksgiving, remember?” he said. “Well you had your camera and were taking picture after picture and you got this one of me looking at De when she wasn’t paying attention.”

“I remember. I got it framed all nice and gave it to you as a wedding present,” you said.

“It’s still hanging next to the wedding photo in the front hall,” he said.

“What’s your point?” you asked.

“He looks at you like that,” said Jensen. “I don’t know if it’s a guy thing but just be gentle with this new relationship because this is big for him and for you. Jared’s not like other guys you’ve dated.”

“I know he’s not. Maybe that’s why I have a feeling it’ll work this time.”

 

**Thanksgiving (Four Months Later)**

“We’re here!” you said, stepping into Jensen’s house in Austin, the rest of the family already there judging by the shoes by the door.

“How are the only two people that are literally living three streets over the last ones to get here?” called Jensen, Jared chuckling as he caught Zeppelin running past and lifted him up.

“Whoa, what are you up to?” he asked, Zeppelin, turning around, pointing at Danneel.

“You need a bath,” she said, Zeppelin shaking his head. “You got squash all down your shirt and pants, honey.”

Jared held Zepp out a little farther, Danneel trying to grab him but Jensen called for her.

“Give him here,” you said to Jared. “I will clean him up and let the family interrogate you, Jare. Win-win.”

“Oh I so owe you,” said Danneel, giving you a quick hug as she headed back for the kitchen, pulling Jared with her. You went upstairs with your nephew, setting him down in the kids bathroom, previously the guest bath you used to use when you stayed over their place. You grabbed some fresh clothes from the twins room and got a warm bath going, checking his hair but that seemed to have avoided the orange mushy mess that covered his chest.

“So where’d you get the squash from?” you asked, Zepp shrugging. “Somewhere in the kitchen?”

He nodded and grabbed one of his toy boats, playing with it in the water as you took the five minutes to get him all clean. He was a bundle of giggles by the time you’d finished drying him off and had him in some new clothes.

“Okay. While I appreciate the hilarity in your actions and I’m sure someone got a cute and embarrassing photo of you doing it, let’s not touch the food in the kitchen. Your mommy and daddy are making dinner for everyone today and it’s very hard work. Can you be on your best behavior for me?” you asked. Zeppelin shook his head, an evil smile there that reminded you so much of his father. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s just keep you from anything breakable.”

You carried him downstairs and set him down with the other kids, Danneel giving you a hug for helping out and you told her to go take a break while you watched the stove. You felt an arm snake it’s way around your waist and then a pair of lips on your neck.

“You better be Jared,” you said, Jared chuckling against you. “Survive the questioning?”

“Barely,” he teased, your mom appearing next to you, Jared moving his arm away.

“Oh, you two aren’t bothering me,” she said, skirting around Jared to check the oven. “So how are you Jared? Enjoying work?”

“Very much,” said Jared a little too quickly, shaking his head. “I mean, yes. Working with Y/N has been a lot of fun.”

“You get paid to make out with your girlfriend,” said Jensen, rolling his eyes.

“It’s much harder than that,” said your mom. “I think you should talk to someone about Dean being a little nicer to Rae. She’s a sweet girl and Dean should share his brother.”

“Don’t fish for spoilers, mother,” said Jensen narrowing his eyes at her. “I told Y/N to watch out for you.”

“He did actually,” you said.

“I can tell you everything you want to know,” said Jared, you mom grabbing his arm.

“Perfect. These two never tell me anything,” she said, pulling him out of the room.

“Thanks for cleaning up Zepp,” said Jensen. “I know the kids miss seeing Aunt Y/N as much as they used to.”

“I can’t come down for weekend trips out of the blue now. Jared and I have been taking a lot weekend trips around Vancouver,” you said.

“Getting serious,” he said with a smile.

“It hasn’t been that long,” you said.

“It’s serious, trust me,” said Danneel as she walked in, taking over the stove again. “Boy’s never worn a suit to thanksgiving before.”

“He’s not wearing a suit,” you said, the pair of the them looking at each other.  _“He was going to wear a suit?”_

“We talked him off the crazy train but like I said, head over heels for you,” said Danneel.

“Hey, Y/N,” said Jared, walking into the kitchen quickly. “Your mom  _really_ wants spoilers, doesn’t she?”

“Just avoid talking about the show and I’m sure she’ll forget about it,” you said.

“It’s that simple, huh?” he asked, letting you lead him away from the kitchen and outside, getting a quiet minute to yourselves. “You’re on edge today, baby.”

“I never actually brought a guy to a holiday before,” you said. “I’m just…am I ever going to stop being scared of stupid stuff?”

“Probably not. I’m not a fan of bears and that’s not very logical but they freak me out,” said Jared. “S’like you and that itty bitty spider you asked me to take care of last night.”

“It was huge by the way,” you said, Jared laughing and wrapping his arms around you. “You deal with the spiders, I’ll deal with the bears.”

“Deal,” said Jared, resting his chin on your head. “You look very pretty today.”

“You told me that already,” you said, moving your head up.

“It’s still true,” he said. You tilted your head up and kissed him, Jared laughing when you saw the string lights in the backyard turn on, Jensen suspiciously walking away from the light switch inside. “I didn’t know your brother came with mood lighting.”

You giggled into Jared’s chest, his arms spinning the two of you around the patio, some soft music playing from some kind of outdoor speakers.

“How many times do you think he’s seduced De with this?” asked Jared.

“Several. He’s a hopeless romantic. Most of us Ackles are,” you said, Jared dancing around with you.

“Sort of like that time I found flowers on my chair on set from an anonymous admirer that everyone saw you put there?” he asked, looking over your face.

“I plead the fifth,” you said, Jared pulling you in close. “Did you not like the flowers?”

“I loved them. I never really had a girlfriend that did stuff like that for me. You make me feel special too,” he said.

“Sometimes I get so nervous around you, in a good way. Others it’s so quiet and peaceful and sometimes it’s both and it’s scary, isn’t it?” you asked.

“I think they call it love,” said Jared.

“This relationship can only have one sap,” you said. “I totally called dibs on it.”

“You did not. I get to be the sap, not you,” he said.

“As if,” you said.

“I’ll arm wrestle you for it,” he said. You cocked your head, Jared pursing his lips. “I guess I get to be the sap then.”

“We could share,” you said, Jared humming. “I’ll give you a kiss to sweeten the deal?”

“A kiss? I didn’t know that was the on the table. Well now I’m all ears,” he said, laughing as you got up on your tiptoes and pulled him into one, your dance stilling. “You’re so affectionate. I love it.”

“I’m really not, not normally. I like showing you how you make me feel is all,” you said, Jared smiling as he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

“I love you,” he said. You smiled as you rested your forehead against his, brushing your lips together.

“I love you too,” you said. You heard a back door open, Jared giggling when you tried to hide your face in the crook of his neck.

“Dinner’ll be ready in five minutes if you want to come wash up,” said your dad.

“We’ll be right there,” you called, lifting your head from Jared. “Sorry.”

“S’okay. You can hide away in me anytime you want.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the reader take their next steps together…

**Six Months Later**

“Hey,” you said, knocking on the door to Jensen’s apartment, Jared waiting behind you. “Jens, you home? You guys got your gold panel in Seattle in like an hour and a half. Come on. We’re cutting it close as is.”

“Hey,” he said, opening the door, the sight of a garbage can under his arms not a good sign. “So about the con today…I don’t think I can make it down to the lobby without…” he said, pausing and pressing his lips together. He shut the door and your head a loud wretch behind the door, the thing swinging open a moment later and Jensen looking teary eyed. “I can’t go. At least not to the morning panel. Can you cover for me, Y/N?”

“Me? I’m not the star of the show,” you said.

“I feel like the alien baby is trying to rip it’s way out of my stomach. I can’t. I swear I’ll try to get to the afternoon panel,” he said.

“If you get a fever, go to the doctor,” you said. “Or I call mom.”

“Sure,” he said. “You guys better get going.”

“Come on,” said Jared, glancing over his shoulder as you headed back for the elevators. “We’ll call him after the panel to check on him.”

 

“Okay, so what’s this panel like?” you asked as you stepped out of the car, following Jared and someone in a suit inside the hotel the convention was being held.

“It’s like your normal one with Alex. Only thing is Jensen and I take turns calling people out to ask their questions. It’s more relaxed normally, less people,” said Jared. “I’ll take the first one if that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” you said, Jared grabbing your hand when the woman in the suit told you it was already eight.

“Okay,” he said, the both of you ditching your bags with her when she showed you to the ballroom. You saw the announcer and he went out there, saying Jared’s name and then your own, the both of you hopping up on stage. “Good morning guys.”

“Morning,” was said back, Jared right about the much smaller crowd, something that immediately relaxed you.

“So I traded in Ackles for the newer model. She’s a bit shorter,” teased Jared, plopping his elbow on your head, something he loved to do around home to tease you. “Actually…well he’s your brother so you can tell them.”

“Basically we went to pick up Jensen at his place this morning and he has some sort of nasty stomach flu. It wasn’t pretty. He’s going to try to swing around for the afternoon panel but he didn’t look good. Hopefully he feels better soon,” you said.

“Hey, this is the first panel we’ve ever done together,” said Jared with a smile.

“Well I guess we should let these guys ask some questions then and get this thing going,” you said back, Jared nodding, pointing out to someone in the fourth row.

“Hi. So I had a different question but since Y/N’s here instead, are you guys dating?” she asked. You looked over to Jared. You could have sworn it was obvious at this point to anyone who saw your social media accounts but maybe this girl hadn’t seen that.

“Uh, yes, Jared and I have been dating for close to a year now,” you said with a smile, the girl laughing.

“She asked if our characters are dating, not us,” said Jared with a laugh. You closed your eyes and rubbed your hands over your face. “Someone get this girl coffee. Stat.”

Somehow a cup meant for Jensen magically appeared, a big smile washing over your face.

“Well thank you so much!” you said to the woman, taking a sip and immediately scrunching up your face. “Ew!”

“You’re having all sorts of problems today,” said Jared. “First she dropped her toothbrush in the toilet and she tripped over the front rug and apparently she’s going deaf and can’t taste anything and I honestly thought the younger one would have less issues.”

“My brother is a psychopath that drinks straight black coffee,” you said, setting the cup down and shaking your head. “What was the question?”

“Rae and Sam,” said Jared.

“Oh,” you said with a nod, giving Jared a side glance. “That’s a very good question.”

“A very good question. I mean, they certainly kiss enough,” said Jared. “I personally think they should kiss more.”

“Loser,” you said with a smirk, Jared bumping his hip against your own. “I think we can safely say that yes, they are dating, even if they aren’t really calling it that at the moment.”

“Thank you,” said Jared, looking at you. “Now you pick one.”

“Um, girl in the red flannel,” you said, pointing to one on an aisle seat. “Hi.”

“Hi! My question applies to you guys too so what’s your favorite and least favorite thing about working with someone you know so well?” she asked.

“Jared’ll go first,” you said, a laugh in the crowd.

“Y/N’s a very talented actress and I know that if I’m going to change something up in a scene, she won’t miss a beat and there’s a familiarity there that only comes with being so close to someone. It’s very easy to trust each other and push each other to make a scene better. Least favorite things are fight scenes. Like the episode that aired just a few days ago, Y/N and Sam got in a physical fight and a verbal one. The physical one…I don’t like doing fight scenes with Y/N, just because if I screw up, I’m hurting the person I would do anything to make sure she doesn’t end up hurt, if you get what I’m saying. Our characters got in that argument too and I personally hated going to work that day because it’s our characters but it’s no fun to get in a shouting match with your partner,” said Jared.

“I would one hundred percent agree on the fight stuff. It was an intense argument and we haven’t had one of those on the show before and we both sort of noticed that I was getting withdrawn from Jared that day and we had to have a talk before we started filming again to get both our heads right again and be, okay it’s Sam and Rae yelling at each other, not Jared and Y/N. It’s great to play but we had to figure it out first. I think my favorite thing is I know if I screw up a word or a line or a prop, Jared’ll just keep going and there actually is a scene in the show where I completely screwed up a prop handoff and I just kept it but Jared picked it up on the tail end of the scene and that’s the one they went with. I enjoy working with people I know so well,” you said.

“Okay,” said Jared, looking at the front row. “Pink beanie.”

“Since Jensen’s not here, what’s it really like working with him?” she asked.

“Total diva,” said you and Jared at the same time, laughing when you caught his face.

“How much is he paying you for this?” Jared asked the girl with another laugh. “I guess he’s alright. He’s good at his job, he cares about everyone. I’ve said it a lot over the years but I’m incredibly happy I get to share this journey with him. Senora Ackles?”

“What’s it like working with my big brother?” you asked, shaking your head. “You guys can’t tell him but it’s pretty awesome. He can drive me insane sometimes but I drive him insane and hey, I get to work side by side everyday with two guys I love unconditionally. That’s pretty great to me.”

“That’s so sweet,” said Jared, tilting his head at you. “But you love me more, right?”

“Oh for sure, babe,” you said with a laugh. “I think it was my turn.”

 

“Do you mind if we stop at Jensen’s before we head home?” you asked Jared on the way back from Seattle.

“Not at all. Maybe we can make him some dinner if he’s got an appetite,” said Jared.

“I was surprised he didn’t show up at all. He has to feel awful if he couldn’t get down there,” you said.

“Let’s swing by a pharmacy. De used to send him these little get better baskets when they were long distance. I’m sure he’d love one right about now.”

 

“Thanks,” said Jensen when you shoved a bowl of soup in front of him, a blanket wrapped up around himself. Jared cleaned up the bathroom for Jensen and you saw how much that little act meant to him.

“Eat some soup, Jay,” you said, rubbing his back as he swallowed down a small spoonful. You got him to eat about half along with some crackers before he was curling up on his couch, half-asleep.

“I heard you said nice stuff about me today,” mumbled Jensen, popping open an eye.

“Nah. It must be your fever,” you said, ruffling his head and fixing his blankets. “Call us if you need something. I’ll come check on you before work.”

“Night guys,” he said, snoring lightly by the time you were putting on your shoes.

 

**Two Months Later**

“Jared,” you said, blinking your eyes as you took in your backyard in Austin. There were pretty lights hung up, a white tablecloth on a table with candles and a bottle of wine sitting on top. “What’s all this?”

“It’s our one year anniversary,” he said, giving you a kiss.

“I love it,” you said, wandering across the patio, looking out at the yard. “Did you manage to…” you said, trailing off when you spun around and Jared was down on a knee. You nodded your head and he started to laugh.

“I haven’t even asked yet,” he said, a soft smile on his lips. “Would you marry me?”

“Yes,” you said, Jared smiling as he stood up, shaking his head at himself as he pulled a box out of his pocket. He slid the ring on your finger and you leaned up to kiss him, throwing your arms around him and pulling him down. “Fuck yes, I’m gonna marry you.”

“I love you so much,” he said, giving you a big hug, lifting you off the ground and twirling you around. “So, so much.”

“When’s dinner ready?” you asked, Jared catching the look in your eye.

“Twenty minutes,” he said, carrying you back inside and upstairs. “Plenty of time.”

He lowered you down on the bed, helping you out of your dress, careful to avoid your hair you’d spent the past hour working on for what you thought was a fancy dinner out.

“I get to have you for the rest of my life?” you asked once he was undressed and hovering over you on the bed.

“All yours,” said Jared, teasing himself against your entrance.

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” you said, Jared lifting up your legs and settling you down on his lap, his length filling you up just right. He thrust his hips up slowly, your legs wrapping around his back as he found a deep grind, pulling your body flush against his as you kissed him. He kept a steady pace that had you clenching around him in no time, Jared groaning into your neck when he followed after, sliding out of you carefully.

“I’ll go check on dinner,” he said with a smirk, grabbing his clothes and dashing out of the bedroom. You met him downstairs five minutes later, back in your dress, Jared dishing up the food with a few of his buttons still undone. You reached around him and did them for him, Jared stopping what he was doing to kiss you. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Jare.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“So,” said Jensen, poking his head in the guest room with a smile. “You look beautiful.”

You glanced down at your white dress, shrugging.

“I totally stored a pair of sneakers for you in our car,” said Jensen with a smile. “I know you can’t stand heels for that long.”

“Thank you,” you said, turning back around to the mirror, running your hands over your dress. “Bet you never thought I’d marry your best friend.”

“I married De. I already married my best friend,” he said, giving you a smirk as he walked up behind you. “Oh, you meant the big guy. Yeah, well…you two fit. It’s sickeningly adorable to be honest.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be off doing groomsmen things?” you asked.

“I was given a special pass,” he said, Danneel coming back in the room, Jensen letting out a whistle. “Sis, you didn’t tell me there was a hot girl in here.”

“You gonna walk me down the aisle?” asked Danneel, giving him a smile.

“Only if I can hook up with the bridesmaid later,” he said, flashing her a wink.

“Alright lover boy,” she said with a laugh, pushing Jensen out of the room. “You’ll see your little sis soon enough.”

“Oh, I did come here on strict orders actually to deliver a message. Apparently  _someone_  didn’t tell you they love you yet today and he’s like, got to make sure you know but you’ll see him in about ten minutes. Tall guy in the suit. You won’t miss him,” said Jensen, Danneel smacking his arm. “See you girls soon.”

 

“Padalecki. I should probably learn how to write that in cursive, huh?” you said, Jared chuckling at the end of the wedding reception.

“Just draw a big P and a squiggle. It’s what I do,” he said, resting his head on your shoulder. “Did you enjoy today?”

“Yeah. I never was one of those girls that had their wedding planned out to every single detail. It was pretty and not too big and I really enjoyed it,” you said. “I think everyone else did.”

“Hey, did I mention where we were going for our honeymoon?” he asked with a smirk.

“No! Tell me or so help me, Padalecki,” you said.

“What are you going to do about it?  _Padalecki?_ ” he said, bumping his nose against yours.

“Well maybe I’ll just kiss you,” you said with a shrug, capturing his lips with yours, a flash of a camera going off.

“Like I said, horribly disgusting you two,” said Jensen.

“Can we help you?” you asked, Jensen chuckling as he reached behind his back and handed over a wrapped square.

“Careful with it,” he said. You peeled off the paper and saw it was a photo, one of you and Jared on set, Jared looking hopelessly in love with you as you looked off to the side, not noticing him at all but a light blush on your cheeks all the same. “I took that about a few weeks after you started dating. I figured it was cute as shit so you should have it hanging up in your house.”

“Thanks, man,” said Jared, giving it a smile.

“Treat her good,” said Jensen, turning to walk away when you jumped up and grabbed his hand. “I was only teasing. I know he’s good to you.”

“Give me your camera,” you said, Jensen handing it over as you pushed him to sit next to Jared.

“I feel something extremely sappy coming on,” said Jared.

“You’re the idiot that signed up for a lifetime of this,” said Jensen, both of them laughing as you took a picture of them.

“I wanted a nice picture for you guys. You aren’t Winchesters but at least you’re brother in laws, right?” you asked. “It’s cute.”

“Hey, sweetie. Let’s go get in one last dance,” said Jared, taking Jensen’s camera back and handing it over, grabbing your hand and leading you away.

“Have fun you two kids!”

 

**Six Months Later**

You were having a backyard barbecue at Jensen’s, a small bonfire going but you could feel Danneel’s gaze on you for the past fifteen minutes. You excused yourself inside, Danneel following after and watching as you grabbed another glass of ice tea.

“You’re not drinking,” she said. “Any particular reason?”

“S’cause I’m pregnant,” you said with a smile, Danneel squealing and jumping up and down. “Jared found out this morning. I thought I might have been earlier in the week and I made an appointment and there is definitely a baby in there.”

“I get to be an Aunt again! Oh and the kids are going to have a cousin right around the corner. They’ll love it! We’ll so babysit for you. You have helped us so many times over the years and you practically lived here with me after the twins and-”

“De! Calm down! Jensen doesn’t know yet. Nobody does. I wanted to sort of surprise the family,” you said, Jensen walking inside with Jared on his tail. He had a mischievous look on his face and you looked to Jared.

“He figured it out,” said Jared, holding up his hands.

“You’re having a baby,” said Jensen.

“Yup,” you said with a nod. Jared walked around the counter with a smile, coming up behind you to wrap his arms around you, gently resting his hands on your stomach. “Only like six weeks.”

“Six and a half,” said Jared.

“We don’t even have a due date yet,” you giggled.

“Well minus a month and a half, add nine on and boom, that’s when we got a baby coming our way,” said Jared.

“We got plenty of time to plan a shower and we have so much baby stuff around here if you want it,” said Danneel. “I can’t believe you guys are going to have a baby!”

“Yeah. Neither can we to be honest,” you said, looking up at Jared.

“But we’re excited.”

 

**Six Months Later**

“Please tell me they did not kill off Rae for good,” said Danneel after you finished watching that weeks episode together.

“No. She’ll be back next season,” you said, standing in front of their fridge, Jared sliding a jar of hot peppers across the counter to you. “Oh, yummy.”

“Rae was starting to get a little round in the mid section,” teased Jensen, tickling your stomach as he walked past. You growled at him, Jared pulling you around to his other side.

“She’s still a little mad Dean killed her,” said Jared, sliding you a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

“Well she asked Dean to do it so Sam wouldn’t have to and he totally felt awful and please for the love of god tell me you are not going to put hot peppers on ice cream,” said Jensen.

“I dare you to try it,” you said, plucking a few out from the jar and putting them on top of the vanilla dessert. You slid the bowl over to Jensen, Jared shrugging.

“I mean, my little pregnant wife can handle it so…” teased Jared, Jensen frowning as he took a big spoonful, wincing when he tasted it. He frowned as he swallowed it down, quickly looking around for a drink. “That was too easy.”

“Pay up,” you said, Danneel rolling her eyes as she slapped five bucks down in your hand. “Thank you.”

“When you’re not pregnant, I’m so getting you back,” said Jensen, chugging a glass of water and then your own, Jared still laughing at him. “Oh, if I were you, I’d run, buddy boy.”

Jared took off and down the hall, skirting around outside with Jensen chasing after.

“We married children,” you said.

“Yup. At least they’re cute and good dads,” said Danneel with a laugh. “And uh, I didn’t want to say anything since you wanted the sex to be a surprise but the way you’re carrying, it’s so gonna be a boy.”

“You think so?” you said with a laugh and a wink.

“You know, don’t you!” she said.

“Well there was a little complication a few months ago and before you freak, everything is fine but we found out the sexes when that happened,” you said, biting your bottom lip. It took her a moment before she caught on and started jumping up and down.

“You’re having twins!” she whisper shouted.

“They thought it was an abnormal heartbeat at first but then they saw another baby and realized it was because there were two,” you said. “Jared was so happy he cried.”

“He cried,” said Danneel, covering her face. “Don’t tell anyone but Jay totally bawled when I told him both times too.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” you said. “Jared’s only repainted the nursery like twelve times already before going back to the original color, naturally.”

“Can I know what they are?” she asked.

“Nope,” you said, Jared ducking in from the garage entrance, hiding behind you and Danneel when Jensen jogged in.

“I can wait Padalecki, just you watch,” said Jensen, narrowing his gaze. Jared scoffed and you grabbed his hand, pulling him down for a kiss.

“You’re tired. We should get going,” said Jared, resting his hand on your stomach, a kick making you both laugh. “Someone agrees.”

“Can I?” asked Jensen, getting a nod before Jared moved his hand up, smiling when he felt the kick.

“Gonna be a soccer player I bet,” said Jared, getting another kick from the other baby making you laugh.

“What are you giggling at?” asked Jensen, Jared biting back a smirk as both babies started to kick up a storm.

“She gets goofy when she’s sleepy,” said Jared, giving you a light squeeze. “Let’s head home honey.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“They look  _so_  ridiculously small in your arms,” you said from bed, Jared in a chair with two bundles in his arms. Your boy had an eye open, staring up at Jared like he wasn’t sure what to make of the whole situation just yet. The girl was passed out, the look on Jared’s face adorable as he booped her nose with his.

“She’s a mini you. Loves her sleep already,” said Jared, your son kicking in his blankets. “Your big sister is sleeping. I guess we know which one of you was the one keeping mommy up every night the past month.”

“Eight hours of sleep sounds fantastic again,” you said with a laugh, a knock coming to the door. “Give me the dude.”

“Here you go,” said Jared, a light knock on the door again as it slowly opened. “Come on in.”

“Hey,” said Jensen quietly, Danneel peering over his shoulder as she followed him inside. “We got a nephew, De.”

“A niece too,” said Jared, Jensen turning to look at Jared, eyes wide when he saw the pink hat. “Did we forget to mention it was twins?”

“I so knew you were having at least one boy,” said De, walking around to take a look at him, giving him a big smile as Jensen rubbed your head for a moment.

“Surprise?” you said, Jared chuckling quietly to himself.

“They look adorable, even with you two as parents,” said Jensen, Jared walking over and handing your daughter to Jensen. “You’re gonna turn out just fine with these guys.”

“Thanks,” said Jared.

“I was talking to the baby,” said Jensen, Jared blushing a little. “Congrats guys. Life’s gonna get different but a fun different.”

“I think we’re ready for it,” said Jared, taking a seat on your bed, closing his eyes. “I need a nap.”

“Me too,” you said, handing your boy to Danneel. “Wake us when the grandparents get here.”

 

**One Year Later**

“Hey,” said Jared, bumping your shoulder as you walked around downtown Vancouver after dinner out one night, a nice reprieve after the chaos of last weekend’s birthday party for the twins.

“Hey,” you said, bumping him back, a soft chuckle escaping him. “What’s up?”

“See, there’s this cute girl I really like and I was thinking maybe she’d want to go do something spontaneous with me but it’s a big surprise so I don’t know if she’s down for that,” he said.

“I think she’s very intrigued by this surprise,” you said, Jared grabbing hold of your hand. “Where are we going handsome?”

“You trust me?” he asked.

“Completely,” you said, his lips twitching up. “Do your thing, boy.”

“I’m already doing my thing, girl,” he said, you head tilting. “Oh. It must be working if you still don’t see the surprise yet.”

“What?” you asked, spinning around, Jared’s hands on your shoulders. “Where?”

“Where indeed,” he teased, chuckling as you groaned and buried your head under his arm. “I’ll give you a hint. You have to close your eyes for it.”

“Okay,” you said, shutting them, feeling Jared’s hands cover them as well and start walking slowly. “Where are we going?”

“Someplace,” he said, walking with you a short way before suddenly stopping and moving his hands away. You opened your eyes, blinking a few times as you found your car in front of you. “The kids are with their grandparents until Sunday anyways.”

“That sounds fun,” you said, Jared smiling. “Let me guess. You already have the car packed.”

“…Maybe,” he said, rocking back on his heels. “If you’re up for it.”

“Lead the way, Padalecki,” you said, Jared giving you a slow kiss before he finally broke away and slid behind the wheel. He drove out of the city and up north, fishing a hand in his pocket after an hour or so and handing a scarf to you. “Is that a blindfold?”

“It is,” said Jared, waving it in front of your face as you took it, shaking your head. You tied it and heard Jared hum happily, the smooth pavement of the highway getting a bit bumpy and smooth again as you pulled off onto a different road. “We’ll be there in about five minutes.”

“Did you…” you trailed off, a finger pressed to your lips as you were shushed.

“Four minutes and fifty seconds,” teased Jared, driving onto another road, dirt if you had to guess but the ride was gentle and he eventually pulled to a stop. “Don’t take that off yet.”

“Okay,” you said, the car door closing, a rush of cool air next to you as Jared opened yours and undid your seatbelt. He held your hands as you got to your feet, moving to wrap an arm around your waist, the other hand holding you as you walked along pavement. There was a light breeze that blew across your face, Jared grabbing your hips and lifting you up, going up a few steps before he set you down and you were walking on something wooden. Jared led you for a short while until he stood behind you and pulled off the blindfold.

“Remind you of anything?” he asked. You looked at the scene in front of you, awing at the set table on the deck, tilting your head as you looked around and saw the last bit of the sunset.

“Wait. Is this…” you said, spinning around, glancing behind him and into the cabin behind him, turning back and looking out to where the dark water of a lake was. “Is this where we filmed that vacation episode?”

“It is,” said Jared. “You loved this place. You said you always wanted to stay here someday.”

“We weren’t even dating back then and you remembered that,” you said, blushing under his gaze. “I got so lucky with you.”

“We have the place the whole weekend,” he said, nuzzling you into his chest, giving you a kiss on the head. “Only this time it’s perfectly acceptable if you catch me staring.”

“I love you,” you said.

“I love you,” he said, kissing your forehead, then your nose before settling on your lips. “The past few years have been a whole lot better thanks to you. There’s not so many bad days anymore.”

“I’m not so scared to trust again,” you said. “This really sweet boy that’s my best friend showed me how to do that.”

“How’d he manage to pull that off?” asked Jared, resting his forehead on yours.

“Not sure. He just did,” you said. “Thanks for inviting me over that night.”

“Just didn’t want you to be afraid,” he said quietly. “It makes me feel bad.”

“Your must be feeling pretty amazing right now then,” you said, Jared laughing when you kissed his jaw. “Want to head inside? I want a snuggle.”

“One snuggle coming right up, Mrs. Padalecki.”


End file.
